I Need You
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/ Saat aku jatuh, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti, hanya kau yang menemaniku. Jadi, tolong jangan menangis/ warning inside. RnR?


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**It is Mikaela Williams**

**AU/ very OOC/ Typos/ etc**

* * *

><p><strong>I Need You<strong>

Kecepatan mobilku sudah melaju di atas 100 km per jam. Kau bisa bilang ini cukup gila di malam yang belum terlalu larut ini. Tapi aku akan semakin menggila jika ia tetap seperti itu. Jika aku membiarkan semuanya tidak terklarifikasi.

Aku memelankan laju mobil saat lampu merah menyala. Rasanya meremas rambut sendiri menjadi obat yang cukup kuat untuk menenangkan hatiku yang bergemuruh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku akan lakukan jika sampai di sana.

Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia!

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memegang stir dengan kencang, aku kembali melajukan mobilku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai dan tidak ingin dia pergi. Ku mohon, tetaplah menjadi milikku, Sakura. Hanya kata-katamu selama ini yang mampu membuatku bertahan dari hidup yang memuakkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidakkah kau sadar akan itu?" kalimat itu adalah kalimat terindah yang aku dengar selama enam belas tahun aku hidup bertetangga dengannya.

"Hey, kau tadi tampan sekali saat bermain basket. Aku jadi sedikit kesal pada para penggemarmu!" ia cemberut saat aku habis bermain basket di lapangan basket sekolah. Aku galau sekaligus senang.

"Jangan pergi…" adalah rengekan yang membuat hatiku melumer jika itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang manis. Pandangannya yang jernih dan berbinar seakan menjeratku dan semakin meyakinkanku jika aku adalah pemuda paling beruntung di dunia.

Maka dari itu, kehilangan dirinya adalah kesialan terbesar yeng pernah terjadi di hidupku.

Mobilku berdecit saat sampai di parkiran apertemen yang baru-baru ini ia tinggali karena ia harus kuliah di sekitar sini. Buru-buru kubuka pintu mobil dan berlari setelah aku menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Secepat mungkin aku berlari menuju tangga tempat kamarnya berada. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memastikan ia ada. Karena aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika sampai di sana.

Meminta maaf, eh?

Ku ketuk pelan pintu yang menghalangiku menemui wajah malaikatnya. "Sakura, kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban selain suara tangisan yang pelan-pelan menerobos gendang telingaku. Terproses di otakku dan memerintah kepada hatiku agar merasa sakit. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengarnya menangis.

"Aku…ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu," suaraku serak saat mengucapkannya di balik pintu ini. Perlahan aku duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Menekuk kakiku yang terbalut jins dan menundukkan kepala.

Dia masih tidak mau berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau bicara. Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku mencintaimu."

Aku merasa punggungku sedikit tertekan. Sepertinya ia juga ikut bersandar pada pintu di baliknya. Setidaknya aku tahu jika ia juga mendengarkanku.

"Tadi siang bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya menggodaku dan, dan aku mabuk saat itu. Aku mengira dia itu kau. Dan aku sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar."

Dia masih membisu dan aku lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bukan kebiasaan bagiku berbicara panjang lebar. Biasanya ia yang selalu berisik. Menanyaiku apa aku sudah makan, mandi, atau tidur. Membuatku terkadang bingung apa ia pacarku atau ibuku.

"Kau ingin tahu aku mabuk? Itu karena kau jauh dariku. Aku sendiri di sana."

Kali ini suara isakan yang terdengar. Aku meremas rambutku sendiri untuk menahan sakit yang menyesakkan. "Ku mohon, berhenti menangis."

Tapi tangisannya justru semakin keras.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan erat dan semakin menunduk. Lebih baik aku memang di sini saja, tidak melihatnya. Daripada aku melihanya menangis terisak-isak. Dan yang terburuk, ia menangis karena aku.

Pelan-pelan suara tangisan mereda. Lalu suara nafas yang terdengar. Mendengarnya bernafas dengan teratur dan sedikit keras sudah membuatku lega.

"Saat itu aku sedang jatuh. Aku sedang butuh kamu."

Perlahan ingatanku melayang ke masa di mana ia selalu ada di sampingku. Saat aku merasa terpecundangi oleh kakakku sendiri yang semua orang menganggapnya sempurna dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Saat aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi orang yang berharga namun tidak ada yang mengerti. Saat aku mencoba membuat ayahku bangga namun ia bahkan membalikkan punggung lebarnya dan memilih tidur daripada mendengarku memenangkan lomba _band_ bersama teman-temanku.

Saat itu hanyalah Sakura orang yang paling mengerti diriku. Tanpa aku berkata apapun dia pasti tahu jika air mukaku berubah. Ia akan mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang menjadi kenangan kami semenjak kecil. Sebuah rumah pohon yang menghadap persis ke matahari tenggelam. Ia akan menyandarkan kepalaku di pangkuannya dan mengelus rambutku, terkadang membuatku tertidur dan menerbangkanku dari hidup yang sialan ini.

Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan itu semua.

"Kau ingat saat kita kecil? Saat itu kau bilang ingin menikah denganku. Aku yakin kau sudah lupa…" gumamku setelah lama terdiam. Semoga ia juga sedang terbang ke masa lalu. Di depan sebuah gereja, ia merangkai bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di lapangan depan gereja dan mengalungkannya ke leherku. Ia bilang ia ingin menjadi istriku jika besar nanti. Dan aku hanya memandangnya dengan aneh karena aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu menikah.

"Aku harap itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

Sepi selalu meyambutku selama ini. Dan, jujur saja, aku tidak mau merasa lebih sepi lagi jika ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Kau tahu aku, Sakura."

Hanya dia yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Lelaki pecundang yang bermimpi bisa menjadi pemusik nantinya. Selalu merasa terjatuh, tak dianggap dan selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakakku. Aku merasa aku hanya bayangan dari kakakku. Atau aku hanyalah duri dari mawar yang indah. Tanpa semua orang mengerti jika duri itulah yang menjaga mawar itu agar tetap bersemi tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

Tidak ada yang mengerti aku selain dia.

Aku bahkan awalnya tidak peduli apa itu cinta. Semenjak ayahku menceraikan ibuku dan menikah lagi. Lalu ibuku tidak pernah datang untuk menemui anak-anaknya lagi, aku merasa cinta itu hanyalah omong kosong dan tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Tapi ia berbeda. Ia menunjukkan padaku indahnya bercinta. Membuatku merasakan nikmatnya merasakan sensasi kerinduan atau kebanggaan saat melihatnya tersenyum karena aku.

"Aku akan tetap di sini."

Ya. Dan bila perlu sampai pagi dan pagi berikutnya lagi. Aku ingin dimaafkan olehnya. Cukup selama ini aku menderita. Dan aku tidak ingin jika aku lebih menderita lagi karena ia meninggalkanku.

"Kau akan lelah melihatku menunggumu."

Aku harap ia masih di sana. Bersama melewati malam yang dingin ini walaupun dibatasi oleh pintu sialan ini. Yang aku butuhkan hanya bersamanya. Kau mungkin berfikir bahwa aku kecanduan terhadapnya. Kau tidak salah.

"Ciuman itu tidak berarti apapun. Aku hanya menciummu."

Bahkan aku bisa melakukan hal nekat dengan melenyapkan Karin dari muka bumi ini karena ia memberiku minuman keras kepadaku yang saat itu sedang _down_ tanpa kehadirannya dan menciumku. Dan sialnya, Sakura justru datang untuk melihatku.

Aku sungguh sangat merindukannya, tapi tidak di waktu yang tidak tepat. Katakan padaku, di mana Tuhan itu? Kenapa ia menakdirkan garis hidupku seperti ini.

"Bintang di luar sini indah, Sakura."

Aku mungkin masih ditemani bintang-bintang di sana. Serupa dengan binar di matanya. Aku merindukan mata hijaunya. Yang selalu menyipit dengan imut memberiku semangat jika aku sedang _manggung_ di suatu festival.

"Ku mohon, Sakura. Jangan acuhkan aku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Aku meninju pintu ini dengan keras dan menyandarkan kepalaku padanya. Aku tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang lewat.

"…Sasuke-_kun_…"

Aku terkesiap dan segera menengadahkan wajah untuk melihat pintu ini yang perlahan membuka. Dengan tergesa aku berdiri dan aku yang tidak sabar langsung membuka pintu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Aroma stroberi ini belum berubah. Aku tidak peduli dia terkejut atau apa. Aku tidak peduli nafasnya tercekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Isakan itu terdengar lagi dan aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku agar suara tangisnya teredam. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Kupeluk pinggang rampingnya dan bahu ringkihnya seerat-eratnya.

Aku bahkan rela mati berdua karena sesak saat ini. Dengan begitu kami bisa bercinta dalam surga selamanya. Tanpa ada kemuakan akan dunia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan aku meminta maaf sudah membuatmu galau."

Kuletakkan pipiku di puncak kepalanya yang _pink_. Aromanya masih sama. Selalu bisa menenangkanku.

"Dan aku sedikit terharu kau tidak memikirkan gengsimu yang biasanya selangit untuk meminta maaf padaku," tambahnya.

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah pergi lagi…" gumamku lirih sambil menurunkan wajah dan mengecup bibir manisnya yang selama ini selalu aku rindukan. Oh, tidak. Aku merindukan segalanya yang ada pada dirinya.

Aku mungkin bisa lepas kendali jika seperti ini. Dan saat aku mencium lehernya yang jenjang, aku harap aku masih bisa menjaga dirinya.

"Sakura, terimakasih."

Aku tahu menjaga cinta itu tidak mudah. Bahkan takdirpun terkadang tega menghalangi. Hidup terkadang amat memuakan dan membosankan dan impian terasa tidak masuk akal. Namun aku yakin, ada seseorang yang akan selalu mendukung kita mengejar mimpi-mimpi.

Dan bagiku, orang itu adalah Sakura Haruno..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FIN**

Aku juga sama seperti Sasuke -yang dalam fic ini sangat OOC- yaitu muak akan kehidupan yang terasa berjalan monoton. Aku harap kalian bisa menikmati hidup tidak seperti aku yang- aku merasa- pecundang ini. *curcol selesai.

Bisa minta review?


End file.
